For My Mother
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A short on Mothers Day over the years for Phoebe, and her relationship with Prue


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and ****my writing addiction.**

**This is a week late but I was on vacation for three weeks and I didn't get the chance to post this on Mothers Day.. So I'm posting this now..**

* * *

She sat at her small desk as everyone around her drew, painted, cut and paste to the coloured papers before them. As she sat there she felt her heart bleeding, bleeding for what she didn't have and what she wanted to have.

At the end of the day she was able to get something together, but she wasn't sure what to do with it. She placed the small card in her bag and made her way home, but as she got closer she felt a fear creep inside of her. Slowly at first but it was one she knew, one she had been feeling the last few days. And like before, she pushed it aside. Pushing it away as she had everything else.

She walked in and heard her sisters talking in the kitchen. She didn't want to even face them at that moment, it would just remind her of what she didn't have. Remind her of what all her friends had and she didn't. That one thing that every now and then someone would bring to her attention. The fact and reminder the she didn't have a mother.

She had taken the card out of her bag and had been reading across the letters, and what it had spelt out. But as she heard her sisters she lost her nerve. She ran up to her room letting the card in her hand drop harmlessly to the floor of her room as she entered.

She had made her way to the bed nearest the window and felt the weight of everything else in her life, other than that that mattered most: The love of her mother.

She had lost track of how long she had spent on her bed thinking of the mother she never knew. She hadn't even heard the door open to her room, but she knew who it was from instinct. She resolved not to say anything regarding what she had done.

Looking over to her younger sister Piper was about to say something, but stopped herself, as she decided her sister was sleeping. Turning to go back out the door she stopped when she saw the coloured paper on the floor and the words **_Happy Mothers Day_** screaming up at her.

Piper closed her eyes and softly closed the door behind her. It was then she felt her own knees weaken as she slide down the wall feeling her own lose at this time of year, for the mother she had grown up without.

Prue made her way upstairs and saw Piper sitting outside hers and Phoebes room. "Piper?"

Piper looked up at the sound of Prue's voice but said nothing. She watched as Prue sat down beside her, "What's wring?"

Piper never said anything as she looked at Prue. "Nothing really. I was just thinking of Mum. You know Mothers Day is coming." She didn't want to tell Prue about the card Phoebe had made. She knew it would only upset Prue as well and in the end she spoke softly. "Phoebe is just upset about something she had to do in school today."  
"Oh?" Prue look at the door beside her.  
"Mothers Day is Sunday."

Prue knew the rest of what Piper was about to say, "Her class made cards."  
"Yeah. And I saw it and got upset for her and me."

Prue placed her arm over Pipers shoulder and drew her closer.

Prue turned her own gaze away from Piper, "That what bothering Phoebe?"  
"I think so. She was sleeping when I went in."  
"I see." Prue said not wanting to say any more. It was a time they all felt a little lonely.

* * *

Sunday came as any other Sunday had, with Grams and Piper cooking breakfast for everyone. They made plans for a picnic lunch in the park and stopping by the cemetery on the way home. It was a tradition that was started five years ago when Patty was killed.

At the end of the day Phoebe had moved quickly yet quietly to the room she shared with Piper. She sat on her bed looking down at the card she made in school on the Friday. She starred at the letters not really sure if she should do what she was thinking.

Phoebe looked up as she heard the door open quietly. "You ok?" Prue asked as she made her way across the room, sitting across from her baby sister.  
"No." she didn't move as she thought of her words, "I miss her Prue."

Prue got up and sat beside Phoebe and drew her into her arms. "I know you do baby. So do Piper and I, but you must hang on to her being in your heart every day."  
"I do, but it's hard. When all my friend are doing thing with their Mum's and I can't."

Prue had no idea how her little sister had felt all this time. "I'm sorry honey." Prue tightened her grip on Phoebe, letting her know she was there for her.

Phoebe stayed in Prue's arms before finally breaking away for a moment. She pulled herself back into Prue's arms before she handed her sister the small envelope shyly.

Prue took the envelope in her hand before opening it gently. She pulled the small card from inside it and read it, and soon felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Happy Mothers Day Prue."  
"Oh sweetie." Prue pulled Phoebe closer knowing where her sister's heart truly was. "I love it. Thank you." She placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead, before the two of them settled in against the headboard.

* * *

**Seventeen years later...**

She sat on the swing at the park drifting back and forth as her mind wandered to yet another fight she had with Prue. She couldn't even remember what it was about. Only that words were spoken out of anger and hurt. And in the end she had stormed from the Manor with tears. Letting her oldest sister once again win another argument.

But this one was different. She was wanting to do something special that day like they used to when she was younger. Prue and Piper had their own memories but all she had was theirs and pictures. Pictures of days she was to young to hang on to.

Every year it was the same. Each one would find their own solitude remembering what they had lost so many years ago, but she had never really lost it. She had just placed it so deep inside her heart sometimes it was harder to find. Like today.

She had only been back from NYC a few Months and their lives were already upside down and backwards. But her mind twisted around everything but what had happened to her that night in the attic. The night she opened hers and her sister's worlds to something they only had nightmares about.

She had lost track of how long she had sat there. Remembering times of her first bike and how many times she had fallen off. The times she would get sick and the gentle hand holding the cool clothe in place. Remembering all the times of scraped knees and broken bones. The tears that were wiped away when she had her heart broken from a lost love or from losing someone dear. The real fear the fist time they were all in danger from a demon. The fear of losing a part of you.

She pushed herself off the swing as the rain started down soaking her through her clothes. Making her way up the steps to the Victorian Manor she stepped inside shaking off the water.

"Where have you been?"  
"Thinking."  
"We were worried sick we thought a demon or something"  
"No you weren't, you were just worried. Plan and simple like you always are and always will be." Phoebe said as she held Prue's gaze before starting upstairs'. Resting the pink envelope on the table in the middle of the foyer.

Prue watched as Phoebe ascended the stairs before she started towards her, but not before she felt Pipers hand on her arm. "Let her go Prue." Piper said quietly as she cast her eyes down to the table.

Prue followed her gaze before seeing the neatly written letter on the envelope. Picking it up Prue started back to the solarium as she gently pulled at the closed paper.

Prue had made her way up the stairs after wiping away her tears and found her sister laying on her bed,

"You should dry your hair, you'll get sick."  
"I know." Was all Phoebe said as she felt the weight on her bed behind her.  
"Phoebe I'm sorry. I love you."

Phoebe rolled over and sat up wrapping her arms around Prue, "Thank you for being my Mum Prue."

Prue tried to hold back her own tears as she held on to her sister.

"Happy Mothers day Prue, I love you."

Piper leaned against the doorframe and smile at her sisters as she wiped away her own tears.

* * *

**Four years later...**

Paige looked on as Phoebe sat on the couch starring at the lap top on the coffee table, her older sister seemed lost in her own thoughts of something.

"Hey, where were you?"

Phoebe looked up and caught the eyes of her baby sister. And at the same time she also lifted her hand and wiped away the pending tear at her eyelids. "Nowhere. Why?"  
"You seemed about a million miles away is all." Paige sat down next to Phoebe.  
"No just, thinking on something's."  
"Ok." Paige said though unconvinced.

Piper walked in setting herself down on the chair, "So we off to P3 tonight for some sister bonding?"

Paige looked up and wasn't sure what to say. This sister thing was still new to her, but she had a feeling that maybe tonight they should all be together, "I'm in."

Phoebe looked over at Piper and wanted to say yes but found her mouth speaking words she wasn't really sure she wanted to hear, "I can't Piper I have some things to take care of."

Piper caught the look on Phoebe face and almost knew what was bothering her sister. "Ok another time then sweetie."  
"Yeah another time." Phoebe closed her laptop and started up to her room.

Paige watched as she left and then turned to Piper.

"Mothers day is tomorrow, and it was always a special time for her and Prue. I remember some years they would get into a huge fight. Then Phoebe would have made her a mother's day card in school. Brought Prue to tears every time. To Phoebe she was her mother. She was the one that attended school functions when a mother event was going on. She was the one sitting by her bedside when her temperature hit 102 or was there when a boy that broke her heart or when someone bullied her in school, though in those cases Prue was pulling Phoebe off the bigger kid. They used to laugh together and cry at the same sad movies, each one trying desperately to hold on to who they were to the other, sisters, but more importantly mother/daughter." Piper smiled at the memories. "Let her be a bit she'll be ok."

* * *

Paige sat in front of the BOS later that night thinking of her sister, both of them actually. So she decided to make things better, or so she hoped.

* * *

Phoebe starred at the words printed on the paper she printed off her laptop. Sitting on the cold marble floor looking down she read the words carefully. But still feeling the lump in her heart.

_"Prue, I know we mostly have never seen eye to eye on things. I have never really understood our relationship. One minute we loved each other the next we were fighting so bad one of us would say things we never meant to say, but we did, if only to hurt the other._

As I look back and think of today, I see Mum, watching us and wondering, if one day we would ever find a common ground. We did, a long time ago.

I see the memories I should have with her and I only see your blue eyes caring for me. Washing away the dirt ever so carefully from a scraped knee, wiping the tears from a broken heart of a boy. Sitting with me when I broke my arm falling off the swing at eh playground, and seeing you when I came home from NYC. Seeing what I missed all that time. The love of someone special, the love of a mother.

I'm sorry you had to take care of me all the time. But I love you more for it. And I am just sorry I never showed you or told you more.

You were the part of me that I missed and that died when I was two Prue. You have always been my mother, and I will always love you for that.

Happy Mothers day Prue. I miss you. "

The soft breeze came from seemingly nowhere as she brushed her hand along her arm. Wondering if maybe her sister had touched her in her own way.

"I love you Prue." She said quietly as she wiped away a tear forming down her cheek.

* * *

Paige stood over the book and took in a deep breath not really sure what would happen and how her sisters would take it

She had made her way down from the attic and found Piper in the kitchen. Taking her by the hand she guided her to the stairs.

"Paige?"  
"Trust me Piper." Was all she said as she came closer to the landing. She stopped when she heard the front door open and Phoebe walk in. She could tell from there her sister had been crying. She let go of Piper and went to Phoebe taking her in her arms, "Come on, I have something for you." She said taking Phoebs hand in hers and started up the attic.

Entering the attic she felt each sister protesting, claiming they had something to do.

"Paige. I really just wanna be alone right now." Phoebe whined, getting a little irritated at her sister.  
"Tough." Was all Psige said in return as she guided them both towards the door. Letting them go in first she stopped as they both saw what was there.

"Hello my darlings." Patty smiled as she held her arms out to her two middle daughters.

Piper and Phoebe froze in their steps a heart beat before reaching out to their mother, but as they embraced her in a hug Phoebe saw past their mother through her tears, to the one person she wanted to hug that one-day.

Breaking from Patty's embrace she stop and starred at the one mother she grew up with. All Prue had to do was hold out her arms as Phoebe melted into them her tears flowing freely.

Paige came up to Piper and her mother and hugged them both as they both watch the scene unfold before them. "Happy Mothers day Mum." Was all Paige said as she wiped way her tears.

Prue reached up and wiped away Phoebe tears.

"I wrote you something."  
"I know, I saw it. Phoebe I was always there for you not because I _had to be_, because I _wanted to_ be. When Mum died I promised her I would take care of you. To me you were my baby, you were the moment you were born."

Phoebe held Prue's gaze before drawing her into another hug, "I love you."  
"I love you to baby." Prue held on to her crying sister

* * *

That night as the three sister sat around the living room Piper couldn't help but notice the sad face on Phoebes face. Getting up she moved and sat in behind her baby sister. "She is still here honey." Piper spoke softly placing her hand on Phoebes heart.  
"I know." She replied quietly before looking over to Paige, "Thank you Paige."  
"Happy Mothers day Phoebe. To you and both your mothers. The two people I know love you and us as we all do." Paige smiled at her sisters, knowing then that casting the spell, was the right thing after all.

* * *

**Dedicated to:**

_  
**The one person who can make the pain of a cut go away with a gentle kiss. The one that the biggest of sports stars remember with a 'hi mum' on national TV. The one who you can seemingly talk, to about anything and everything. The one who cried with you over a broken heart or laughed with at a funny movie or spit ball with a teammate in a pub…don't ask hehe.**_

_**I dedicate to this to all the Mums out there.. Happy Mothers Day Mum.. you're the best**_

_**Di**_


End file.
